The New Gods
by IrisatinetheVain
Summary: Mephiles and Iris must find their way back from the Flame Core in order to reunite with their children and destroy the mortal realm. But Sonic and the gang are in for a surprise when they realize that the children grow a fondness for them, and chose them as their caretakers!
1. Chapter 1

Mephiles and Iris fell all the way through Hell, hitting the volcanic ground with force. Mephiles had landed on a clump of molten rock and just began to open his eyes. Rubbing the back of his head, he got up with a shaky start.

_This must be the Flame Core then. _He thought to himself, observing the fiery landscapes of cliffs and volcanoes.

Everything had a sense of negativity as the orange lightning constantly flashed across the gray skies. In a slight panic, he realized that Iris was not beside him. He began to drift across the lava, calling and searching for her. He had heard a scream coming somewhere in the distance. Mephiles ran over more barren land until he came across a huge cave system within a dormant volcano. Entering cautiously, he blended into the darkness and watched whatever that was going down below, in what looked like the main room of a den. A group of three, dirty demons watched Iris curiously as she stood fast, holding her ground.

The males kept their distance, talking to one another in a series of growls. Even though her primal was rusty, Iris knew that they were talking about what to do with her. She's probably one of the only female demons that they have ever seen. She growled lowly when they started talking about the "options." They looked at her for the fiftieth time and started to come closer. She stood still until what seemed like the leader had reached for her.

"Don't even do it. Drop those filthy claws!" She yelled at him as he gave a look of interest through slitted eyes.

"Excuse me your greatness. How DID it feel to be kicked out of inheritance? I'm surprised you still know your native tongue." The leader demon said trying to circle around her. But Iris knew what he was doing and rotated her body as he circled, he was not going to make her his toy.

"There is no need to try and corner me it isn't going to work. And I'm actually quite happy that I left this place. It was never my home and you were never my people." She responded as she saw the outline of Mephiles hidden in the shadows, waiting until she had needed him. She gave a nod and Mephiles burst from the darkness, grabbing two demons by the necks. Then Iris jumped the leader demon while he was distracted and dug her diamond claws into his arms.

He screamed for more to help but was silenced by Iris' small serrated teeth biting into his neck and piercing his jugular. Like a crocodile holding an antelope in a death grip, Iris held on and bit even harder, making the male's attempts futile. The blue blood came gushing from his neck, spilling out of the sides of her mouth and onto the floor. Mephiles had smashed the other two demon's heads into the stone wall, caving their skulls in on the back. The big male demon Iris had attacked was left slowly dying on the floor. Iris and Mephiles had found the last two demons hiding in a part of the cave with fresh clear rivers, red stalagmites, and homemade soap bars.

They begged for their lives as they kneeled before the two more powerful ones, but Iris and Mephiles weren't listening.

"We could be of use to you! Keep us around and we'll do whatever you want!" Said the thinnest demon out of exasperation, kissing Iris' hands as the other lowered his head to Mephiles.

"No. None of you weak mongrels are of any use to us. Your words are empty and false and that is the most insulting." Replied Mephiles as he crushed the one demon's head between his blue crystalline hands.

"Your nothing now but dust in the breeze." Replied Iris to the other demon, sticking her pointer claw right through the demon's heart to the other side of his body.

"Come on Mephiles. We must find a way back to the mortal realm, reclaim our children, and destroy those pests once and for all!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprising Discovery

(A few hours after Sonic and Shadow had saved the world from its demise, again, they had started to dismantle the huge crystal castle. Sonic and Amy were now resurrected through the chaos emeralds while Tails had been healed of poison damage. If you have no idea what's going on, read my story Mr. Wrong first to catch up.)

"I can't believe they did all this. We were asleep for a few months huh?" Knuckles said just as he was ripping off a huge chunk of blue crystal.

"That's so cool how Sonic was a ghost but still kicked their butts haha!" Said Charmy bee as he flew around throwing mock punches at the air, annoying Shadow like usual. Shaking hi head, the black and red being looked at the now blue sky.

"Why don't you pester Vector, Charmy? Tell him your love for Sonic."

"I just might annoy the both of you. Great idea!" He said as he stuck his tongue out and flew towards Vector who was investing the perimeter of the castle with Espio.

"Charmy were you bothering Sonic again? Espio asked as he examined a pulsating purple necklace with a small, broken mirror at the end of it.

"Nope but I was to Shadow!" Said Charmy with a tinge of excitement, hyperactively laughing.

"That is not the best idea. That hedgehog is always moody and angsty." Vector replied, fixing his gold chain bracelet. "Who knows what he'll do."

"That's why its fuuuun!" Charmy replied as something caught his attention. It was something sparkly in a high tower window. "OOOOO I see a shiny!"

"Charmy be careful. Who knows what's inside." Espio warned but a minute too late.

Charmy easily flew through the small window and found what must have been this Mephiles' and Iris' room. Silk carpets, strange moving wallpaper, and riches were everywhere.

"Jackpot!" He yelled as he picked up handfuls of gold and ancient treasures with unknown origin.

Then he did a quick scan of the rest of the room. Something unusual was on the bed. Three stone eggs laid still, incubated by thick fur blankets. One had a ghostly fire around it, one was frosted over, and the last had thick brambles over it.

Charmy gasped in surprise as he grabbed them as well as trying to juggle his treasure.

"You guuuuuuys!" He said as he barely was able to squeeze back out the window carrying all his stuff.

Sonic and the gang looked at him as he zoomed at them at high speeds.

"I...can't stop! Help!" He said as he was about to collide with Tails.

Sonic sprung into action and the blue blur gently caught the bee and put him down.

"Whew that was close. But look!" Charmy said as he put the treasures down, including the eggs.

"Good job Charmy! I can sell these goodies for a bit of extra cash." Vector said as he snatched a silver, ruby encrusted candelabra.

Sonic then saw the three eggs before him and his words caught in his throat.

"IRIS WAS PREGNANT...?!"

"What?" The rest said in unison as they gathered over the treasure pile, looking a the clutch of eggs.

"I feel kind of bad. We put their parents in Hell and now no one's here to raise them." Sonic said with remorse. He knew how it felt to grow up with out a mother until his pre-teen years. (Sonic Underground)

Shadow said, "So what? They were murdering and destroying our planet. You did what needed done."

"Ha! Sonic did but you got eaten by Mephiles!" Charmy taunted. Then flew quickly away because he had made Shadow mad.

"Shut up you annoying brat!"

"So what do we do with these eggs? Maybe an omelet?" She said, still mad that Iris had made her commit suicide, and get resurrected.

"Ames, no." Replied Sonic sadly. "What she did to you do not hold against her children."

Amy looked at Sonic in pity. "I'm sorry. Just... upset."

Then, a small Cream and Cheese stepped forward. Cream was still in her crystal dress they'd given her. "Lets's raise them together. I know I will."


	3. Chapter 3: A New Hero

"That's a horrible idea. They'd kill us as soon as they hatch I know it." Shadow humhped.

"Why must you always be so difficult?" Questioned Knuckles as he polished a piece of the master emerald.

"Because I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, ultimate...!"

"Yeah yeah the ultimate life form. How many times have you said that one?" Amy snidely remarked.

"Says the pink stalker." He remarked back.

"Hey Knucks, what happened to the emerald?" Sonic asked as he noticed only one piece of it in Knuckle's hand.

"Oh yeah I broke it again. Not concerned much, after all I need to get some appearances in this story. Get some fan girls." He says as he winks to the audience.

"Yeah you wish hot head." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Like your one to talk."

"Before WE kill each other, what about the eggs guys? Up for it?" Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"I'm in but if they try to eat my soul, gooooodbye." Tails replied with a worried look.

"Ditto. Knuckles is on no one's menu." He replied, nervously agreeing with Tails.

"They won't eat us I'm sure of it. You guys have no faith at all." Replied the little rabbit, wrapping them in the blankets more.

"Chao!"

"Have fun dying, then." Said Shadow morbidly, walking away.

"Such a downer." Said Charmy as a little egg began to move.

It shook back and forth until the stone began to crack. A freezing cold snow like cloud came out. The little hedgehog that came out had clear crystal quills, white snow fur, and reptilian turquoise eyes. As a natural instinct, the baby demon latched onto Sonic for comfort. Sonic shuddered, this kid was cold as ice!

"Hey little guy." Sonic said through clenched teeth, trying to warm himself up.

"Da!" The baby demon said as he detached himself from Sonic's leg. Then he stood up and grabbed Sonic's hand with his tiny claws. "My da."

Even though he was extremely cold, Sonic was happy and petted the child's head. "Heh, what to name you."

"W-Win-ter."

"Winter?"

"Yes!" The child known as Winter said.

"Did you already have a name?" Sonic asked, a little unnerved that he looked like a younger Mephiles would have.

Winter nodded and looked worryingly at Sonic shivering. "What wrong?"

"Oh it's just, you're really cold."

Winter looked at his arms questionably. "Cold? Cold good!" Smiling and revealing his hidden mouth, full of those predator teeth.

Everyone's fur, scales, and hair stood on end.

_He is cute but that's sort of freaky. _Thought Amy as she shivered from the cold air that seemed to come off of winter. _Surely by now Sonic has hypothermia_

"Come on bud, want to come home with me?" Sonic asked Winter as he bounced around happily.

"Yep yep da!" The baby answered as he grabbed Sonic's hand and teleported, leaving a pile of snow.

"one eggs rolling away!" Said Vector as he noticed the fire egg rolling down the hill. "Catch it Shadow!"

"What the...?!" Shadow started to say but it was too late. He had be knocked over by the force the egg was going and it lay across his belly. Before he knew it, the egg shells flew everywhere in a small explosion of fire. A baby girl now stared intently into his eyes.

"Dad...?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Bold and Shy

Shadow looked into purple and orange reptilian eyes. Panicking a little bit, he picked her up by the scruff of her neck and placed her down. Giving an agitated look, he crossed his arms over his chest and turned to walk away. The little girl then crawled after hi.. Shadow then quickly turned around and was glowing red.

"Now see here...you!"

" October." The little fire demoness said, going through the forms of which she could materialize. She then decided to turn into a cat. She formed a ruby crystal dress and in parts, had carnelian crystal claws, ears, and hair.

Shadow was about to give her back to the group until her little hand reached for his face. She rested her hand lightly on his cheek and whimpered, wanting to stay with him. Shadow had a moment of weakness. He picked her up and made a cross face. She mimicked him back.

Shadow smirked and gave a small chuckle. "Maybe you're not so bad after all."

October wiggled her ears and purred, flaring up in happiness. Shadow felt extreme pain and plopped her down. His hands were on fire!

"Oh fricking bloody...! Hnrg!" He exclaimed as he buried his hands under the cool dirt. "Why?!"

She gave a silly giggle and rolled around because she thought his reaction was funny.

"You little! Okay...okay..." Shadow said as he tried to compose himself. "Why would you do that?"

"Happy! Happy foosh foosh!" October said as she excitedly threw a fireball at a nearby tree, fluttering her flaming monarch butterfly wings.

"Well stop! You're going to burn down things." Shadow said as he put out the burning tree.

October tilted her head at him and used her little claws to hang onto his quills.

"Hey! Well, as long as you don't set me on fire again you can stay there." Shadow said.

"Soft." The little baby said as it snuggled more into his quills. "Nice."

Sighing defeatedly, Shadow walked home to his apartment with October clinging to his back.

_I can keep her around for a little while, but then she goes to someone else._

The last egg didn't move. It just sat there, writhing it's brambles anytime someone came close.

"What's wrong little guy? Don't you wanna wake up?" Charmy said as he flew around it in circles.

"You might be scaring him Charmy. Stop pestering it!" Vector said as he held Charmy by the wings.

"H-Hey! Vector let me goooo!" The bee replied as he struggled to get free.

Espio approached the egg invisibly, waiting to see what would happen. A small piece of the egg popped out and a navy green eye looked around cautiously. When it saw that the two loud creatures that were scaring it were concerned with something else, it popped it's little head out. Since Vector was the first thing it saw, it took the form of a black and emerald scaled crocodile. Then it swiveled it's head around and saw Espio. Espio had thought that no one could see him and was surprised when the little baby did. The baby demon pulled it's egg under the ground and dug away from the group.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Espio called after it, trying to follow the tunnels it made.

The baby dug deeper into the earth and hadn't noticed that when it popped up, it was right behind Cream. Cream saw the little guy and spoke to it softly.

"Hi bitty baby. You came out huh?"

The little demon froze and looked at Cream worryingly. He let out a tiny squeak and crawled to her slowly. Cream sat down and waited for the shy demon to come closer to her before she reached out to pick him up. Still wary, the baby lay down cautiously in her lap. After awhile, he got more comfortable with Cream and flexed his claws. Cream noticed he had green crystal swirls on parts of his body and no distinguishable mouth line along with his siblings.

"Would you like to come home with me?"

He nodded and as Cream held him in her arms, she asked for his name. He was hesitant at first and quietly whispered out, "Thorn."

"My mom takes care of me and now we can be your temporary family until your parents come back. Did you know they had a castle?" Cream said as she went on about her previous experiences with Iris and Mepiles. Thorn listened carefully until the full swing of day came into focus. He slumbered lightly as Cream's soothing voice extinguished his nervousness.


	5. Chapter 5: Ice and Fire

(While Vector tried to clear out as much of the castle's riches as possible, along with Espio's and Charmy's forced help, Sonic was forming a bond with Winter.)

"So little man, you like chili dogs?" Sonic said as he started chowing down on two at a time.

"What those?" Winter said as he started to examine some toys laying around.

"Oh you have to eat some now! Life is chili dogs!" Sonic said as he handed one to Winter.

Winter held it gingerly between his claws, eyeing it to make sure it was safe. Then his mouth appeared and he took a bite. He thought about it for awhile, contemplating the flavour.

"Isn't it good?" Sonic said happily as he reclined back in his chair.

"It's Okay" Winter said as he pushed through eating the rest of it. He was more interested in the toys than anything else.

"Only okay?! To each their own I suppose." Replied Sonic as he watched the child play. Then he noticed something peculiar. Winter got tired of the toys very quickly.

"More Challenging." Winter replied as he saw Tails outside playing chess. He wobbly walked to the fox.

"Hey Winter want to watch me play?" Tails said as he was facing his SmartTech game robot.

Winter nodded and paid very close attention to how the game went. Tails won of course, but then Winter set up the board again.

"Play?" He said, icing over the pieces with his touch.

"Uh, sure." Tails said as they went through the game again. After ten minutes, both boys were really into the game.

_Wow Winter just might beat me._ Thought Tails as he moved his knight.

Winter saw an opportune chance and exclaimed, "checkmate."

Tails was stunned. This was his first time playing and he won!

"Beginners luck. I'll get you next time." Tails said in a mock anger.

"Maybe." Said Winter as he shrugged and walked off smiling.

Tails came inside and refilled his lemonade glass. "Hey Sonic I think Winter is learning at an accelerated level."

"Huh? Why do you think that?"

"The kid beat me at chess. He was watching so intently before and mimicked my moves perfectly."

"Wow Tails you may have some competition." Sonic said snickering as he went to watch Winter play outside with the wild chaos.

"Heh, that would be nice to have a challenging living opponent." Tails said as turned off his gaming robot.

"Perhaps they learn at a more advanced level. As soon as they came out they could speak for god's sake!"

_**At Shadow's Apartment...**_

Shadow watched as October crawled and walked throughout his apartment. He was so nervous that whenever she picked something up, she would break it. He tried to keep an eye on her constantly.

"um, do you want to watch a movie?" Shadow said as he put her back on the sofa.

She looked at him curiously and fluttered her wings. Then she gave a small nod as she held a pillow to her chest.

Shadow, of course knowing him, picked out an action movie with lots of explosions and guns.

"Oh come on! Kill him!" He jeered as the main hero was trying to take down the bad guy.

Being still very impressionable of course, October took Shadow's words to heart. She then got very angry at the bad guy who then tried to drown the main hero. She flamed up and threw fireballs at the TV, growling. Shadows TV was nothing but melted metal.

"What did you do?! October!" Shadow said as he started to turn bright red again.

"Bad man die!" October yelled as she was still flared up in anger.

Shadow saw what had happened. "Uh, no October it was just a movie."

"But, you wanted bad man gone. He gone." She said, slightly confused at what  
Shadow meant.

"Yes but it wasn't real. My tv..oh Christ.." He said as he face palmed himself. "it's ok. Now you know."

"I sorry Shad. I..I go now." She said sadly as she fluttered away to the bathroom.

Shadow sighed and threw out the remaining scraps of the tv. Then he sat down and started to read.

Eventually, he fell asleep in his recliner with a handgun held like a stuffed animal.

October crept out and silently began working on her apology. Then she saw something amazing. Shadow's black and red motorcycle was parked outside on the curb. She told herself that when she was bigger, she'd have to sneak a turn on it. Actually, this was the perfect time to show how really sorry she was. Time for some modifications, demon style!


	6. Chapter 6: Strange Things

(Settling into their newest cave, Mephiles and Iris soon began to brood over their severe losses. Iris was deeply upset over the separation from her children, and Mephiles was just as enraged over the loss of their kingdom. It was going to be a long struggle back to the mortal world. Although, Iris was not without a few allies who helped her many years ago when she had lived here.)

"So much effort for a perfect world wasted. What happened?" She questioned aloud, scraping marks into the rock wall in thought.

"I know exactly what happened. We were thrown off guard by that magic trick that happened. Why did you never tell me we could have joined to become a more powerful being?" Mephiles said as he stared into the hellish sky.

"I didn't know we could. Besides, now that we know we can, we stand even more of a chance against the mortal heroes. We just need to practice honing our new ability." Iris said while attaching a watch tower to the side of the volcano.

"That does give us an advantage in some ways, but it may also cripple us." Mephiles replied as he walks back into the cave, anxious, angered, and pondering.

"That's true, but no need to cry over spilt milk. Yeah we lost but we're not out of the fight yet, are we?"

"No, we're not." He replied as dark ideas stirred in his head.

"I think tomorrow would be the perfect chance for me to visit some old friends. Maybe they'll take a liking to you as well." The demoness said as a slight smirk crossed her lips. "Just maybe, we'll be home sooner than you think. Until then, I can only dream."

_**Back at Cream and Vanilla's House**_

"Hold still Thorne we need to give you a bath!" Vanilla said as she tried holding down the baby demon for a needed scrubbing. "Cream grab that shampoo!"

"Yes mom." Cream said as she assisted to help her mother with the squirming child.

Thorne gave panicked hisses as he was quite scared to death of this unknown liquid they were trying to immerse him in. They said it was okay but he trusted his instincts, and the distorted reflection of himself made him nervous. Should he give it a shot? Slowly shutting his eyes, he dipped in his toe claws while still being held up. The liquid felt wet, but it was really warm.

Seeing as Thorne was testing the water, Vanilla let him discover that it was harmless for himself. Watching him sink into the tub slowly, it made her think about the first time she ever gave Cream a bath. While her mother started remembering her baby hood, Cream tossed Thorne a few of her bath toys that might also help him get settled in. He took them up tenderly and started to play. He also found out that every time he splashed, more bubbles appeared. Becoming very happy, he turned on the faucets and let in the scalding water.

Vanilla got concerned when she saw him messing with the tap but surprised when she found out that the hotter the water in the bath, the more content he was.

"That doesn't hurt you? The water goes up to one hundred degrees if you let it run." She questioned out of concern for the boy.

Thorne just shook his head and sunk into the bathe even more. Then, something strange happened. A green dust came off his scales and drifted to the bathroom plants. Instantly, they grew very lush and healthy and a layer of algae grew on the bath water.

"Oh my! What is?" Vanilla questioned as sprouts of grass grew around the tub before her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know. Being happy?" He replied as he picked up a lily pad floating on the top. "Happy equals...?"

Cream was amazed. did his siblings have powers like these as well? Do their emotions influence them to make such strange things occur?

Vanilla picked him up out of the tub and decided it was time to put her Cream and Thorne to bed.

An couple hours after Vanilla had put away the dishes and did the laundry, she had gone upstairs to clean up the bathroom of its vegetative growth. Only to her surprise was that everything had gone back to normal, spare her newly revived hanging plants. Shrugging, she decided to check up on the two sleeping children. Cream was snuggled tightly into her bed, Cheese laying on her side gently snoring. Thorne on the other hand, was having a hard time. Swiveling his head around, he caught her stare with his dark glowing stare.

"Miz Vanilla?" He whispered, " Can't sleep. Up?"

It took Cream's mom awhile for her heart to catch up with her after that scare, but regardless she agreed for Thorne to stay up until he felt tired. She then shut the door gently and when over the days happenings. But as Thorne went to go to the bathroom, a familiar image caught his eye in the bathroom mirror. Someone who he felt a strong connection with before his birth.

"Thorne..."


	7. Chapter 7: Reconnections

Thorne stared into the dusty mirror, fearful of who had known his name. Like a sixth sense, he knew that this visitor had been around before. A porcupine came into focus and looked at  
Thorne with soft eyes. Thorne tapped the mirror out of interest of how she got in there.

"No Thorne, it isn't a portal. I call it my version of Skype." Iris said as she placed her hand against the mirror. "How are you holding up sweetie?"

"Mom? You?" The crocodile said as he tried to remember her voice from his incubation period. He only heard it once set in a song, but he had heard it. He especially recalled the slight whispery echo after every word she crooned.

"I'm glad you have some recollection of me, for the short period of time we had." Iris said as she crouched to her son's level.

"I okay. Vanilla and Cream protect." He said as he caught his mom up on what has happened.

"She's nice isn't she? I'm glad you are with them." His mother said as she then looked to the side. "Are your siblings here too?"

Thorne shook his head. "Winter with blue one. October with crimson striped one."

"Were they hedgehogs?" Iris said with a slight rage building up inside her.

_I need to contact them. Shadow better take care of our daughter. He better._

"Uh, spiky things?" Thorne said as he tried tapping the mirror again, more focused on getting into it.

"Yes, the spiky creatures." Iris said as she thought about how exactly to persuade them to leave the heroes' side and aid them in their escape.

"Then yes." Thorne replied and questioned. "Where you? Need mom." Sadly, he cast his eyes downwards.

"Me and dad are in a...predicament right now. We'll be home soon, if you want to help then."

"I can help. What I do?" He questioned as he twisted a bramble between his claws.

"Go and tell your siblings about my request. Then, I'll talk to you tomorrow and see if they can help too. We'll be there soon I promise." She said as she held out her pinkie.

Thorne repeated the action and sadly walked back to bed as the mirror image faded. Darkness returned.

_**The Next Morning. Vanilla takes Cream and Thorne to see his siblings after food shopping.**_

Driving down the street in her orange car is Vanilla. Cream and Thorne are in the backseat looking out the window and at the shining lights of Golden City. Many mobians crowd the streets in the square, shopping and rushing to work. While at a red light, Thorne watches as a street performer juggles pins. A small crowd gathers around him as they throw change into a box.

"We should be at Sonic and Tails' place in a few minutes." Vanilla called back, looking through the side mirrors when going across a bridge.

"Ok mom. Are you excited to see Winter, Thorne?" Cream said as Cheese gave a smile.

Thorne nodded slowly. He did want to see his brother, but his mother's message must also be delivered. He should want to help, too. "Then can we see my sister?"

"Perhaps tomorrow dear, it will be a new day and we can start out early before traffic." Vanilla said as she pulled into the driveway at the house.

Tails came up from his workshop once he heard car doors. With a welding mask and wires in hand, he came up the steps.

"Oh hello Ms. Vanilla, Cream, Thorne. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Tails." Vanilla said cheerily. "Little Thorne here wanted to see his brother. I think he misses him."

"Aww, well Sonic and Winter are out back. Sonic thought he'd show him some more of what he likes."

"Thank you, Tails." Cream said as she grabbed Thorne's hand and took him to the backyard. A stream and willow trees decorated the lawn. Sonic and Winter walked along the banks looking for small crayfish.

"Slimey thing." Winter said as he picked up a snail and placed it on a rock.

"That's a snail. They have hard shells that they use as homes." Sonic said as he kept turning rocks over with a stick.

"They do. Swirly." Winter said as he went back to searching for creatures. "Oh! Splashy thing!"

"A fish? Oh yeah, ha. That's a baby blue gill."

"It's small." Scooping it up into his hands, he examined it more closely. He accidentally made it a fish popsicle instead. "I froze it."

"It's okay Winter you didn't mean it." Sonic said as he picked a red berry from a tree and threw it in the water. Little minnows nibbled at it as it floated downstream.

"If unfreeze, alive?"

"More than not." Sonic said as he laid back on the slight incline of the mound around the stream. He used a willow branch to fan himself.

Winter went back into the water and continued to search, forming a slight frost on the rocky bottom.

Thorne approached Winter through a thick patch of cattails.

"Hi Winter. Good?"

"Fine. Visit huh?"

"Yeah. Message for you. Mom visit."

Winter raised his eyes in wonderment. "Mom? What say?"

"Said, _tell siblings help set us free." _Thorne said as he explained how he had encountered her last night. "Also said sleep during day. Night is when up."

"I been tired. That why. Can't sleep night, day sleep." Winter said as he caught up with his brother. They soon went over plans to see October tomorrow and to collaborate on whatever they could do to help their parents. Surely it was a mistake that they were away. On the other side of the city, Shadow needed to learn patience. And how to properly raise one stubborn little girl.


	8. Chapter 8: The Book of Demonology

Shadow had taken October to the park to play with the other children. He was confused though whenever she had fallen asleep on one of the slides. The children grew impatient.

"Hey get that new girl off of there. Nobody can use the yellow slide with her on it!" A young walrus said as he greedily licked his ice cream.

Shadow got off of the bench. He had October take off the improvements to his bike before he left. She hadn't thought about that he couldn't touch all the lava she had poured on it.

"October didn't you sleep last night? Why are you so tired?" Shadow questioned as he picked up October from the scruff of her neck.

Growling, she replied "can't sleep. Awake. Sleep now." She squinted unapprovingly of being picked up like this at Shadow.

"Don't you growl at me! Why do you have this attitude? It's unbecoming."

"Your attitude even more so." She replied as she fell limp again with dreariness.

"You will stay awake! Learn to sleep when your told." Shadow said as he let her wander to the sandbox.

"Harder than you think." October said groggily as she dragged a stick in several patterns across the sand. "You no listen..."

After some time, Shadow went back to the bench and checked out his emails from GUN. No new missions, yet. He started to look back into the demonology book that was now over due at the library. There was nothing else to do. He felt really stupid when it stated on the first page that demons are nocturnal.

"No wonder she's so aggravated. My bad. Well, I better take her home then. I should really read more of this." He stated aloud as he went to take October home. There was a group of boys, including the walrus one from earlier around her.

"Heh, look at you. How pathetic you look trying to make a sandcastle. Hey look guys!" The leader bully said as he threw bottle caps at October, then spent cigarettes buried in the sand.

October spoke one word. "Leave."

"Why? What's a girly girl like you gonna...?" The leader began but stopped mid sentence as October slowly stood up. Staring deeply into his eyes, she spoke with more authority in a whispery, venom- like voice.

"_**LEAVE ME."**_

The young walrus and his friends cowered in fear as October raised her hand and slashed the ground in force, causing a huge sand cloud to blind the bullies.

"My eyes! Run away!" They all exclaimed in unison as October growled at their retreat.

"Don't come back." She said as Shadow saw what had happened and rushed to October.

"October! Did they hurt you?!" He yelled as he saw the bottle caps around her. "Those little shits!"

October gently placed her hand over Shadows'. "They gone. Not come back. I NOT tolerate." She said as she shot the group a death glare for good measure. Their eyes flicked away.

"I should take you home to sleep. I'm sorry I never realized you were nocturnal."

"I forgive. Angry, but forgive." She smiled sweetly as she clung to the back of Shadow as he rode out of the park and back to the apartment.

_**Vanilla, Thorne, and Cream are at Shadow's apartment. Vanilla knocks on the door.**_

"Shadow it's me, Ms. Vanilla. Open up we wish to visit." Cream's mom says as she picks up Shadow's mail, ready to give to him went he opens the door.

Silence.

"Hmmm, he may not be home. Let's wait a little and if he doesn't answer we just have to try tomorrow. "

"So Thorne, what do you want to do when we go home?" Cream asked Thorne eagerly, hoping that maybe he wanted to play tag.

Thorne yawned in response. "Sleep. Maybe play outside."

"It's too late to take a nap, Thorne. You should sleep good tonight though then."

He grunted.

Shadow and October got to the apartment just as they saw the group outside the door leave.

"Wait hey! You came to visit?" Shadow yelled down the hall as they turned around.

"Mr. Shadow!" Cream said happily as she hugged his leg.

"Uh, hi Cream. Why did you guys come visit?" Shadow said as he opened up his apartment and let everyone inside.

Thorne pulled October aside and told her the whole story.

October gasped. She would have to get shadow's side of the story.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Shadow said as he leaned over Thorne's shoulder. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Thorne backed away from this intimidating hedgehog.

"Well that's not nice." Shadow frowned as he walked to the kitchen. October followed him and pulled on his arm.

"He nervous. You got apple juice?" She asked as she really like the taste of that liquid in particular.

"Yeah. Are you thirsty?"

"No. Like taste."

For two hours Vanilla and Shadow had talked about the children and shared stories of weird incidences. Cream, Thorne, and October played several games in the background. The time was getting late into afternoon.

"I better start to get these guys home. Thank you for telling me that Thorne is nocturnal. Poor thing has looked so exhausted." Vanilla said as she called for Thorne and Cream to come to her side.

"Oh yeah I read it in this book. I still have it from when we were hunting down Mephiles." Shadow said. It felt so weird having his daughter here, though.

"Well, keep us updated on anything I may need to know. Goodbye."

Shadow watched as they all left, but heard a tiny whimper from behind him.

"Are you sad he has left?"

"Not really. But...I feel...weak." October said as she placed a hand over her racing heart.

"You need to eat. You skipped breakfast. I'll make you some steak."

"I don't want steak. Can't eat that."

"Let me consult the book real quick then." Shadow said as he opened up the book to eating habits. His finger went over the same line for a third time.

_Please don't tell me she has to...no. She..has to eat..._


	9. Chapter 9: Instinct

Shadow threw the book onto the floor and cupped his face with his hands. He really didn't want to have her hunt someone down. He wondered how exactly he was to do this.

"Okay...October. Your certain your hungry?" He asked for the second time.

She huffed.

"Alright uh, let's go outside then."

_Maybe there's a lone person in the alley that no one will notice if they disappear._ Shadow morbidly thought as this is what he would have to do with October whenever she needed to hunt.

Shadow led October into the narrow alley behind the apartments, an over grown up parking lot in the back. There was one person huddled around a garbage can fire, trying to pry open a can with a sharp stone. He couldn't believe that soon this person would be cold and lifeless.

"Alright. Go...do your thing." Shadow said as he turned away and crossed his arms over his chest. He scowled into the starry sky, hoping to go back inside soon.

October timidly approached the homeless man, unsure what exactly to do. The homeless man caught a glimpse of her and tightened his wrap around him before shooing her off. October got closer. The homeless man clutched the sharp rock too hard and a trickle of blood dripped down his arm. October froze as her pupils constricted and heart beat quickened. The homeless man tried to get away but way pinned down easily by October. Looking up at the sky before taking his last breath as small claws dug into him.

Shadow turned back after the noises had stopped. He didn't see the body, but the huge pool of blood told him that it was done. October came back pretty clean though.

"Are you good?" He asked flatly before she took his hand.

October nodded and swung their hands as the corpse in the background lay half over a fence.

Shadow took a nice long bath when they got back inside. He tried not to let that one thing get the better of his judgment, but it was hard.

_She may kill for food but that is all! She's not evil..she's not bad. She's a kid. A little demon girl..."_

"Fuck!" He exclaimed out loud as he hit the shower wall. "A child shouldn't need to kill!"

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he got out and combed back his quills. When he opened the door to his bedroom, October was sitting on his bed with a worried look in her eyes.

Shadow went back into the bathroom after grabbing his night shorts and came back out with a worryingly look returned to October.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she looked through the book that Shadow had thrown earlier.

"I'm alright. Why are you in here?" He asked as he took off his inhibitor rings for the night.

"I was concerned. You yelled." She said as she lightly crawled to his side.

Propping his head against a pillow, he rolled his crimson eyes towards hers.

October then picked up his arm and placed it around her shoulders. "Shadow, that bothered you. I feel it. Do not dwell on such things."

Shadow gave her a light squeeze. "How does it not bother you? I try to don't kill anyone anymore because I realize that that's not the way to go, if avoidable. But you have to live with this death."

October though on it for a bit, then replied, "For me, it is natural. I do not think, I do not reason, I just do. I have no sympathy towards those who have no meaning to me otherwise."

"That's very..cynical of you to say. So if you were desprite, would you attack...?"

"No. I would not attack you. I can't explain it, but that other part of me fights to keep you safe. You are a part of my family, blood or not." She said as she got up from the bed. "You should sleep, it's getting late."

Shadow closed his eyes and drifted off into a calm sleep. He had a dream that night but it was hazy. Something about fire...

Winter had gone outside while Sonic and Tails were asleep. He walked around the streets of the sleepy town and went around on watch guard patrol. Sonic had told him that nothing much happened around the town, but Winter wanted Sonic to sleep tonight. He had to burn off his energy somehow. Hopefully something, even a small something, would happen tonight. Forming icicles in his hands, he used them to climb up one of the tallest buildings and set up a stationary watch point. At a week old, it was amazing what he was discovering about himself. Whenever he helped someone, he felt fulfilled. He got more power every time he assisted in the cause for good. Only a few days ago, he had beaten Tails several times at several games. Just yesterday, he had learned the icicle trick.

Nothing much did happen except an attempted robbery at a local gas station. Although Winter settled that threat without much effort. The rest of the night was spent quietly as Winter rushed over tree tops like a silent frozen wind. Sonic had made an impressive influence over making a new, unlikely hero.


	10. Chapter 10: Hell Hounds

_Back within the bowels of Hell, Iris and Mephiles had wandered through a forest in order to get their first allies. Iris remembered that when she was little, the stone forest had hell hounds who would come out and protect the gates of the castle. They let her cling to their backs as they raced around the blocks, jumping onto balconies._

Approaching the middle of the forest, small crunches came from some gravel nearby. Mephiles had kept one hand crystalline while the rest of him resembled his Shadow form. Iris had walked in circles for awhile now. The stone forest used to be filled with exotic vicious creatures. Now it just seemed as lifeless as the red desert around it.

"I think I used to call this forest something. I believe I was the only one to do so. If you find a name scratched on one of the trees let me know." Iris said as she started to think that all the creatures must have left.

"Alright. So where is everything? Shouldn't there be creatures?" Mephiles asked as he turned his claws back to normal.

"Well, time has passed. Perhaps something happened that drove them to leave? Mother is stupid if she was the one who drove them away. Their primal power is great and they are extremely obedient. This may be worse than I thought."

A voice telepathically talked to the demon pair.

_We had to hide underground. She would have had us hunted down for own skins if we didn't hide. Things are worse now._

Iris and Mephiles and put their backs against one another and put up a protective stance.

"Who are you? And why don't you show yourselves!"

Silence, and then...

_Are you working with the kingdom? If you are, leave before your entrails decorate our dwellings._

"Not in the slightest. We come to make friends and ask for pack loyalty.

_Well. You have to talk to the chief about that. Fine, we shall appear._

The ground rumbles as a massive crevice splits the earth. Twenty dark orange wolves come up from the earth as huge paws hit the earth, shaking it like a massive storm. Impressive in build and might, the speaker steps forward. Brown eyes the size of dinner plates scrutinize as a heavy stone necklace adorns him.

_The chieftan sits atop the stone spiral. Respect him and nothing will happen to you._

So, the pair walks up to the spiral as told to and as promised, find the chief looking down at them. The leg bands and pendant he wears are made of lapis. His eyes the same mystifying color.

" Zuxios? Is that you?" Iris says as she puts up her hand to see better.

Zuxios flattens his ears against his head and laughs heartily.

"By Mercous is that you, Irisatine?" He says as he wags his tail and jumps down from the rock. "You're alive! Your mom said you had been killed."

"Of course she did." Iris said bitterly as she scratched under his chin. "We aren't on the best of terms."

"Oh? So, I've been told you want allies. Planning to overthrow her?"

"Not interested. We need to get back to the mortal world. Then after, we can live in peace as we terrorize the land happily."

"We? Oh. You've found a friend?" Zuxios said as he circled and sniffed Mephiles, then turned his nose away from the death smell. "Unfortunate he smells so strongly."

Mephiles grunted. "So I have been told, many times."

"Mephiles' smell doesn't bother me anymore. Besides,  
I have to live with the guy."

"It would be a weird relationship if you didn't." Mephiles said as he was still unsure and analyzing the wolves.

"So true! I have missed you Iris." Zuxios said as he nuzzled her hand. "Our services will always be to you."

Iris smiled as she pointed to the nearby desert. "I'm going to ask as many demons as I know to assist in the journey. Anazerah lives in the Desert of Cries. He should agree to come because he always wants the freshest supply of souls.

"Yes. The last time he talked to me he said that the River of the Forgotten started to dry up. He would have to travel miles to get to the next source."

"Then what we offer him is a golden chance to never worry about lean times again. Besides, he has a history of trading the finest blood gold with the inner castle. He may even remember me as the rascal who stole a jar."

"Let's hope he has no hard feelings then." Zuxios said as he flipped Iris unto his back. Iris, Mephiles, and the hell hounds continued to the red sands ahead. Hopefully, Anazerah was in a decent mood..


	11. Chapter 11: Anazerah

They crossed into the red sand desert. Mounds of the sand were piled up as an occasional hot breeze whipped it across the ground. The group had to be careful here because sand storms and tornadoes were fairly common. They decided to construct a temporary shelter and wait till Anazerah had found them. The last thing they needed was to be lost.

"I thought we were supposed to search for him? Why are we setting up camp?" Mephiles asked aloud.

Iris answered. "The desert constantly morphs. The winds always change the landscape, making it near impossible to navigate. There aren't even any distinguishable land marks to help. It's a fool's wish to continue further."

"And also.." Zuxios chimed in, "Anazerah will come and investigate us soon enough. Were the only living things for miles around."

"Constantly changes..." Mephiles continued to himself quietly. He scooped up a handful of sand and let it run through his fingers. "Hmm."

They stayed at the camp and waited. Within an hour, a sand storm was upon them. But something was different about this one. A large, slender form could be seen riding it to where the group was. Anazerah had come.

An massive albino snake with gray eyes had come before them. A small bag that held finger bones was attached to his side.

Gently slithering off the sand storm he had rode on, it had dispersed.

"Well well Iris, what bring you and your friends here?" He asked in a cynical tone.

"I have come to ask you to join in our journey. Mephiles and I need to go back to the mortal realm and we have the best offer for you."

"Like what?"

"If you assist us in breaching the castle in order to go back, you will never be hungry again. Zuxios told me that you are having hard times, yes?"

"He speaks the truth. The river has but a trickle left. I haven't been feeling satisfied lately." Anazerah said as he dropped his huge tail around the group. "Tell me more."

"The reward for you will be all the souls you could ever devour. So many in fact, that you will forever be content and joyful."

"Ahh haha! I like this offer!" Anazerah exclaimed as he held his tail out for Iris to grab. "I will indeed help you and your friends."

Iris gave a slight smile and shook his tail.

"This definitely makes up for that time you stole from me." Anazerah said as he slithered sideways alongside the group. (He's a side winder btw.)

"I was only five. Give me a break." Iris said. "But it was worth it. It was the most beautfiul gold in all the Flame Core."

"Ah yes the red sands are very special." Anazerah said as they continued forward. "I'm glad they are my home."

"So where to next, Iris?" Mephiles asked as he took her hand in his.

"I think Mask Weaver is who we should visit."

Zuxios stopped.

"THE Mask Weaver? But, Iris he's...insane to put it lightly."

"So..?"

"Your serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be. That just means he won't think twice about any crazy actions that he may have to do. Besides, maybe he still has a thing for me."

"A thing?" Mephiles asked as he scrunched his muzzle up.

"Yeah he used to try and court me. I wasn't that interested but, I thought it was fun to mess with him. I remember whenever...mom...threw that Hallow's Eve ball. He made us our masks."

"He better have lost that "thing." Mephiles whispered to himself.

"It's okay Mephiles don't get too jealous. I can hold my own and you know it." Iris said as she smoothed his quills back and winked.

"I know, I know. I just hope he leaves you alone."

"He will. Okay so let's make a course for the jungle village. His hut is the last one on the square." Iris said as they trekked once again across the land.

"Oh and on the way we have to pass through a cave so be careful." Anazerah said as he fixed his bag.

"Why? Caves are our specialty!" Iris said referring to her and Mephiles.

"The cave we have to pass through is the Cave of Desires."


	12. Chapter 12: Cave of Desires

The group cautiously approached the entrance to the Cave of Desires. A cool, moist breeze whispered through the opening, almost welcoming them in. Anazerah, Zuxios, and the other hell hounds stayed behind Iris and Mephiles as they passed their way through the cave chambers. One chamber had the most precious of jewels, including the highly prized blood gold Anazerah traded. Anazerah stopped and slithered into the chamber, admiring the beauty of the shining treasures.

"Anazerah! Snap out of it." Zuxios barked as he tapped Anazerahs' head with his tail. "Do not touch anything or you will forever be the caves'."

Anazerah frowned and slowly flickered his tongue. "I was just admiring."

"Let's get back on track here. We don't want to get separated." Mephiles said as he waited for the two demons to rejoin them.

Anazerah had to be pulled out slightly by Zuxios as he was irritated over leaving the gold.

Mephiles saw how strongly he wanted to grab the treasure and had an idea. He grabbed at few rocks that had held up boulders for the opening of the treasure chamber and collapsed the room. Anazerah screamed.

"Why did you do that?! All that gold wasted!"

"Pull yourself together. There is no temptation if you cannot see temptation." Mephiles replied coolly as he continued on with Iris.

Anazerah gave one glance back to the caved in chamber. "Smart ass."

The next chamber they had found was an animated forest, almost lifelike in how it smelled and sounded. Zuxios saw his father lying by the river, lapping up the spirit essence as his mother gently reclined against him. He hadn't seen his parents since he was small. Wagging his tail and barking in greeting, his pack soon followed pursuit.

"Oh I haven't seen you two in so long! How are you? How's the main pack?"

His parents never spoke, but they did hold out their paws for him to take.

Zuxios almost had made contact except a cold, clawed hand distracted him from doing so.

"Iris now is not the time.."

"There is nothing there."

"Of course there is just look! My parents!"

"Are not real. It's a great illusion, very detailed. But it's not real."

"Iris..." Zuxios said as he trailed off and the image began to blur.

"That's it! Think, it's not real. Your parents had vanished years ago."

"That's true. It couldn't be them." Zuxios repeated to himself as the image slowly faded away.

The empty chamber returned to darkness.

"How are the illusions not effecting you?" Zuxios said as they went back to walking towards the exit.

"When one's one powers manipulate the desires of the mind, cause fantasy to seem like reality, and the ability to travel through dreams and nightmares, you get a pretty good understanding of what is real and what is not." Iris said as the group had come together again. Yet Mephiles was missing this time.

Mephiles stared at his reflection as several dark blue crystals had surrounded him. A bright light began to arise from the ground, opening it's glorious wings. It was as bright as the sun. Mephiles outstretched his arms as he had realized what this being was. Him and Iblis, reunited, had become the god Solaris. Mephiles drifted closer and he could see his brother, hand in hand, with himself. He heard the terrified chants of praise the humans gave him and that he rightfully deserved to hear. Then, the sweet screams of agony and death..

Iris had saw the display of Mephiles strongest desire and wrapped her arms around him.

"Mephiles...?"

"You mean Solaris. And what is it?" He asked through his delusion. "Why are you touching me? **How** are you touching me? I burn as painfully as a thousand suns, yet your arms encompass me with ease."

"Because you are not Solaris. You can never be again. Mephiles, open your eyes and see the truth. Break free of this desire and remember."

"Remember what? I am the sun god Solaris! Mephiles is only one half of me but as a whole **I AM SOLARIS**! **AND I WILL DESTROY TIME ITSELF!"**

**"MEPHILES! Oh god, SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"**

Mephiles grew silent as Iris kissed his forehead and took his face in her hands. "Yes, you are a part of Solaris but Iblis is** dead**. As of now you are Mephiles the Dark, my husband and father of your children. Never forget that."

Mephiles grabbed Iris' hands and put them to his chest. He looked down at the ground and remembered the truth. "I..I know."

"I'm sorry that you'll never be Solaris again I am, but you still have the rest of existence in front of you. I'll be here for you and I know you'll do just the same."

"I'm sorry that I acted like that. I shouldn't of, especially to you."

"No need to apologize. It wasn't you actually speaking." Iris said as  
Mephiles placed his arm around her lovingly. She smiled as rested her head against his shoulder.

They exited the tunnel and found themselves where they needed to be, the tropical jungle.


	13. Chapter 13: Mask Weaver

Vines hung around the exit of the cave as a small soul river snaked its way through the hillside. Luscious green foliage sprouts from the ground, growing even taller than standing height. Fragrant flowers were also in blossom, happily living underneath the trees. A half attempted path was cut in the brush, leading away from the cave and towards another town. They must be careful while traveling . Wild creatures and demons could lurk anywhere and attack without warning. They needed to take to higher ground.

The hellhounds had jumped up massive tree branches in order to get a better area view, Mephiles jumped from tree top to tree top by switching shadows, Anazerah could just slither up the trees, and finally Iris could fly over the tree tops themselves. The hell hounds took down some of the bigger creatures in their paths while Iris fired quills, sniping at unsuspecting creatures below. Although the visibility wasn't great due to the fog, Iris could scour ahead and report back to the others.

Mephiles, the hell hounds, and Anazerah waited for her in their perches. Iris saw the outline of the town and the blaze of the fire below. Swooping closer to get a better look, she saw some tribal demons preparing their "meals", meaning they were torturing human souls for chaos and pleasure. They spotted her as she turned around in circles and some tried throwing spears. Of course she dodged them easily and reflected the arrows back to the ground by using her tails. All they could do was stare at her as she continued to fly around. After making sure she knew that the rest of the way was clear, she returned to the boys to report.

"So how is it ahead?" Zuxios asked he jumped down from the tree top.

"Its a pretty straight shot forwards. The locals don't seem to like me in their airspace, though."

"For their own sake, they better be friendly." Anazerah said as he slithered back to the ground again.

"We will just have to see." Whispered Mephiles from a nearby shadow, poking his head out of it.

Finally arriving at the town, they strolled through the center and to one of the town's last huts. Very finely detailed masks made of wood, bone, and leaves hung above the door. As they knocked, the locals gathered around to watch this most odd group. The door creaked open slightly. A hell hound poked his head into the door. What they weren't expecting was for it to be cut off! The Mask Weaver had decapitated the hound and started to measure its face.

"Yes this will be the biggest mask yet. What do I make it out of? Hmmm..." He continued to himself as a pair of his arms reached back towards his supply drawers. The other pair of his arms cradled the bleeding head, its eyes rolled back so the veiny white parts were visible.

"Mask Weaver! We have come to talk." Mephiles said as he approached the demon, connecting their stares. "How would you feel if you aided us to get to the castle?"

The Mask Weaver grinned and kept Mephiles' stare, his white and bloodshot eyes lit up with desire. "I used to work there you know. It's been awhile since I've heard from Nandraina and her court. The city life wasn't for me unfortunately."

"I don't care about your sentimental memories, you're either coming or you're not." Mephiles replied as he gestured to the rest of the group. Mask Weaver continued grinning.

"A shame you don't care. I have so many stories that need to be told."

Mask Weaver attacked Mephiles. Using the ribbons of flesh in his pocket, he wrapped them around Mephiles' neck and pulled tightly. Mephiles growled and turned back into a puddle of darkness as he got behind Mask Weaver and used a tendril of darkness to cocoon him. Mephiles then threw him into a corner as his sclera got a tinge of red.

"You're a challenge. I like that!" Mask Weaver said as he rushed him again. "I haven't had an opponent in so long! It's too easy to rip the flesh off the others' hides!"

Mephiles scowled. "You are no challenge to me. More a nuisance really." Letting loose several tendrils, he pinned Mask Weaver against the wall and dug them into his arms and legs. Mask Weaver screamed in pain as he wildly thrashed, making it worse for himself.

"Now I'm going to let you go. If you attack again, I WILL kill your sorry ass."

Mask Weaver nodded in fear as Mephiles slowly let him go, becoming fully materialized again.

The other demons growled and hissed as they came in, adding more to Mask Weaver's paranoia. Iris was the only one that hadn't. Carefully, she walked towards him, presenting her smell first so he wouldn't feel cornered again.

Pushing himself up against the wall to stand, he wobbled from the now puckered holes in his limbs.

"Mephiles really beat you up, huh?" Iris said as she sat next to him.

"It was his idiotic decision to fight me." Mephiles replied. "He simply paid the price."

"I see." Iris said as she gestured him to sit down.

Mask Weaver did so tentatively and wrapped his arms around her, taking her by surprise.

"Um, hi." She said as she looked at the once sane demon. He clung onto her longer than he needed to. "You can let go now."

"Right." He said as his arms slipped back to their sides. "Do you still have that mask you wore at the ball?"

"The lace one?"

"Yeah.."

"I do. It was one of the three things I grabbed before I...flipped out."

He held out a hand.

Pulling it out of her pocket, she handed it to him.

"It took me two weeks to make it perfect. I scrapped so many before I actually gave one to you. I considered putting rhinestones, pieces of bone, but in the end I knew you'd like the details best."

Holding it like a snowflake, he thought about the times that his life wasn't so troubling.

"Are you coming with us?"

"I'll come. Just...keep that guy, what's his name, Mephiles away from me." He whispered quickly before walking with her out into the jungle.

"Mephiles won't mess with you again unless you mess with him. So what made you live all the way out here?"

"After you had that uh, killing spree, Nandraina had anyone that could possibly have communication with you chased out of the city. She was already unstable but I still hold to this day is that's when she snapped."

"Kind of smart for her but I had no intentions of coming back. But, here I am."

"I am glad you did, even if not by choice."

"You're the only one."

"No seriously. I missed watching you glide off of balconies and play with the servant's children." Mask Weaver said as he got closer to her. "You and mask making are my two favorite things."

Feeling an intrusion of personal space, Iris shifted to the left.

Mask Weaver sighed.

"I wish you felt the same way I feel about you."

"I'm sorry but I don't. Mephiles..."

"I fucking knew he'd be the one." Mask Weaver spat. "How long has he been your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? About...a few decades. Husband? A few months."

"Terrific. I'm thrilled." Mask Weaver said as he started to walk faster. "His stink is all over you. He ruined your flower smell and now you smell like dead flowers."

"I haven't noticed that he changed my actual smell. I still smell like Irises."

"Yeah but his smell is there too. Embrace much?"

"All the time." She said out of irritation. "Why don't we continue on a friendlier note."

"Fine by me. I can't believe this shit.." He said as he mumbled on to himself. Iris sighed.

_The frozen over part of the Flame Core next. After that, we can head towards the castle .I really hope he shuts the fuck up.._


	14. Chapter 14: Visitors

While the children were getting comfortable with their new guardians and just learning how to fit in, a certain futuristic hedgehog and cat came stumbling through a time rift. Of course, the only reason that they were here was because they needed to stop yet another attempt at the destruction of the future. Only this time, it was a much darker future than before.

"I can't believe this new threat is even worse than what Iblis had caused." Blaze said as her and Silver walked down the road and into Golden City, hoping to find one of the other heroes there.

"We barely escaped in time. We were almost goners ourselves." Silver said as he put his clear chaos emerald into his invisible back pocket. "I thought that when we fought Solaris, we had also killed Mephiles. He must have warped away at the last second."

"We have to warn Sonic and Shadow. It could happen anytime, any day." Blaze said, "We also need to find out who Mephiles' little "friends" are too."

"I already know. They're more trouble that's what." Silver said as he used his telekinesis to move piles of rocks out of the road. "Mobius depends on us."

Sonic had secretly watched Winter whenever he had taken over the night watch. The kid wasn't too bad considering he was about a month old. It was like he was the perfect protector. He didn't need to stop to eat, he never had to use the bathroom, he was very kind in his actions. The only downside was that he needed to sleep during the day. Of course, Sonic didn't mind. Slurping a slushy, he wondered if he should include Winter in his group of heroes. It would be nice to have another friend, but on the supernatural side of things. They should also think of enrolling the children right into second grade soon.

_Second grade. When they shouldn't even be in school yet. _Sonic thought, laughing as he thought about the Tails incident. _Oh man the look on his face the other day! That was great. When Winter connected up the starter plugs and shocked him._

"Ha, at least if he wants to make him his apprentice, he should." Sonic said aloud as he pitched the empty cup into a trash bin. Then, proceeded to carefully unwrap his foil covered chili dog. "Can never get enough of these."

Winter knew Sonic had followed him. His sensitive hearing picked up his low vocal tones amid the cars rushing by. Winter hopped down from the building at landed in front of where Sonic sat in his lounge chair.

"Oh god Winter!" He said out of surprise and fell backwards in his chair. Winter gave a smirk as he lifted Sonic back to his feet.

"Hello. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just don't do that again." Sonic laughed. "It's been quiet so far."

"Yes. So far I prevented a hydroplaning car from going out of control."

"Really?" Sonic said surprised. "I didn't see that."

"It only took me five seconds to stop anyway." Winter shrugged as he sat by Sonic. "Have a root beer?"

"I do." Sonic said as he threw him a root beer.

Winter caught it in his claws and froze it solid. Then, he cracked it against the side walk. He took small sips then his mouth disappeared into his muzzle again. "That's fresh."

"That's an interesting way to drink something." Sonic said as the sun was about to come up. "Well, now it's' Shadows turn take watch. Let's go home."

Shadow woke up groggily as he dragged himself into the kitchen to make his coffee.

"I hate mornings.." He said to himself as he checked his pager. "Why are some people so cheery about it?"

October knew Shadow was up because she heard his unnecessary cussing. She flew through the window as soon as he sat down on the couch.

"Morning Shadow." October said, still perched on the window sill. Stretching her arms forward, she somersaulted next to him.

"Morning. Were you out flying all night?" He said, watching the weather report. "Shit more rain."

"I was. I'm guessing you didn't sleep that well." She said as she watching mindlessly eat his toast.

"No I slept. Waking up is the irrating part." He said as he changed his gaze to her.

"Why don't you sleep in then? You don't have any missions from GUN right?"

"I would but this week I patrol daylight hours. Sonic just ended his night shift now I'm on duty."

"hmm well your an interesting law enforcer if nothing else." October said as she smirked at his reaction. "Oh come oooon lighten up."

Shadow humped as he continued watching the tv.

October gave him a hug as she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Hopefully, you'll get to use your gun today. It seems like you **need** to shoot at something."

Shadow smiled at that. "I hope so too."

As Shadow left to patrol, he went into his room to grab his leather jacket. October was snuggled up in her sleeping bag fast asleep. He saw that once again she had put on the space heater. It had been very cold lately and October had started to get more uncomfortable.

_Next week I should ride her out with me to GUN headquarters. Some of the employees have asked me about her. Probably because Rouge has seen her flying at night and coming back here during the day. Dammit Rouge._

Starting up his motorcycle, Shadow started going through the streets and alleyways. All the while thinking about something troubling on his mind. He stopped suddenly when Silver jumped out in front of him, waving.

"Silver?! What the hell!" Shadow said he hit his brakes. "Why are you back?"

"Shadow! Blaze and I have come to warn you guys."

"For...?"

"The possible destruction of Mobius itself! Mephiles will come back...and he's not alone."


	15. Chapter 15: Visitors Cont

Shadow pulled Silver over to the curb. "Do you want to become a pancake? Frickin jump into traffic again."

"Pancake...? Anyways, how are you Shadow?"

"I'm fine. So what about this important message?"

"Oh right! Well, you see I don't know when but Mephiles will return and that's a bad thing."

"I don't think he'll come back soon. Not that long ago me and Sonic sent him into the Flame Core."

"Oh, and who was that lady with him? Have you seen her before?" Silver said remembering that whenever he had seen Mephiles out killing things, she was usually there by his side.

"That's Iris. They have a thing for each other, or some twisted shit I don't know." Shadow said, "look I kind of have patrol duty so.. come back to my apartment around nine alright?" Starting up his bike again, he swerved back into traffic. Silver didn't have time to reply.

"Sure.." He said to himself as he used his abilities to fly to Sonic and Tails'.

Blaze had taken a seat next to Tails as Sonic came in with her tea.

"Thank you Sonic. Now onto more serious matters." She said as she gathered her thoughts together. "Now, how long ago did you see Mephiles?"

"Last we saw of him was when we had that battle. What was it, a month ago? Yeah."

"Do you remember seeing any companions? Did he have someone assisting him?"

"Yeah Iris. That's his chica." Sonic said, reaching for the fan. "She had everyone in a sort of sleeping state, slowly draining their lives. When we fought them, they had combined to make something truly awful."

"His chica?" Blaze questioned.

"His girl, his babe, whatever." Sonic shrugged. "Truth is she's as corrupted and dark as him."

"I see. Anyone else?"

"No just them. Why were there more?"

"Considerably. Giant wolves, a snake, double armed guy. Sound familiar?"

Sonic frowned. "No one I've seen. Ask Shadow, or Amy."

"Alright thank you you two. You were most helpful."

"You can stay with us until the time comes to fight." Offered Tails. "You'll just have to sleep in the living room with Winter."

"Winter?"

"Oh yeah get this. So whenever we were cleaning up the mess, Charmy flew into their huge crystal castle and found these three eggs. Shadow has October, a fire demoness, Sonic and I have Winter, an ice demon, and Vanilla and Cream have Thorne, an earth demon." Tails said as he took the tea set back into the Kitchen.

"Demons? What on earth...?"

"Yeah so the infamous killers had children. Surprised us too."

"So wait, Mephiles and Iris..? And your raising...demons?"

"Pretty much." Sonic said. "But Winter is good. He watches the city at night and is very sweet to everybody. October I heard gives Shadow a run for his money, but he is Shadow afterall. And Thorne is just like your average child, mostly."

"And your okay with this?"

"I mean yeah. Give everyone a chance, right?" Sonic said as he gave a thumbs up. "They're chill."

"Hmm. Very well. Silver should be here soon. Until then, Can I meet Winter?"

"Sure he's just upstairs. Once a day he goes into the bathroom and freezes everything. Must do it to regulate his body temperature." Tails said as he put a game into the Wii.

Blaze lightly knocked on the door. "Winter?"

She heard him talking, no trying to contact someone.

"Mom? Hello? How does this thing work?" Winter said as he tapped the mirror, no response. "Please don't be asleep yet."

Winter sat on the toilet in frustration. He looked at the icicles on the shower bar and the light snowfall that dusted the carpet. Picking up an ice cube from the sink, he chewed on it in thought. How did his mother contact him? If she called him up tonight, he'd have to ask.

Blaze knocked again.

Winter got up and opened the door a crack.

"Yes..?"

The cold was real! Blaze crossed her arms over her chest and chattered her teeth. "Winter? Are you done?"

"Oh yes sorry." Winter said as he opened up the windows to let in the heat. "Did you need to use the bathroom, miss?"

"No. I'm a friend of Sonics' and I wish to talk to you."

"To me? Sure. To who do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Winter asked as he retracted the snow back into his hands.

"My name is Blaze. Me and my friend, Silver, will be staying here with you guys for a little while."

"Oh well you're a very nice lady. I'd like to meet this Silver too." Winter said as his turquoise eyes became soft as he stared into Blazes'. Then, he crushed the snow into a snowball and handed it to Blaze.

Blaze became confused. "Thanks."

"Close your eyes." Winter said as he closed Blazes' hand in his.

Blaze closed her eyes and when she opened them again, the snowball became a pearl.

"Oh! That's hefty." She said as her hand dropped by her side. Winter chuckled.

"It should be! That was a big snowball. Anyways, lets go downstairs?"

Smiling, Blaze headed down with Winter as Silver walked through the door.

"Shadow was talkative today." He said sarcastically but stopped dead when he saw Winter."Blaze a white Mephiles is behind you! Get away!"

"That's racist Silver." Blaze said as she shook her head. "This is Winter. He's Mephiles' son but not Mephiles."

"Don't pull an Amy on us now bud." Sonic laughed as he slapped Silver's arm. "How ya?"

"I'm...okay. Wow where did you get that pearl?" Silver said as he saw that Blaze clutched a palm sized white orb.

"Hm? Oh Winter."

"A pearl to exist that big is impossible." Tails said matter of factly.

Winter remarked, "You see it right? Therefore, it exists."

"Alright alright I should have expected that. But you can't beat my score on Dead Space."

"Huh! The heck I can't!" Winter laughed as he and Tails went at it again.

"But seriously, I need to get to sleep. Nice meeting you two." Winter said as he lay on the couch, ice packs tucked between his arms.

Silver and Blaze waited until nine o'clock to go to Shadows' place. Winter told his mother of his visit by the futuristic heroes while he slept. As you would expect, she wasn't that pleased. Mephiles even more so.


	16. Chapter 16: Change of Plans

"What do you mean futuristic? Silver and Blaze?" Iris questioned Winter, now curious who these new mortals were. More importantly, if they stood in her and Mephiles way of returning. "And you just met them?"

"Yes. They seem nice." Winter said, unsure why his mom was acting so strangely.

"No Winter that's bad." Iris said as she shook her head. "Let me get Mephiles in here."

So, Iris pulled Mephiles out of his dream and the three of them stood floating in the whiteness.

"Hey! I was having a good one." Mephiles said as he chuckled darkly. "So what's going on?"

"I don't know whether to be angered, or neutral about the fact that Sonic has some friends from the future."

"What do you mean?" Mephiles questioned her.

Iris gestured to Winter. "Tell him."

"Well, two creatures named Silver and Blaze came to Sonics' yesterday. They are staying with us for awhile. Waiting for something to happen."

"Of course it would be them." Mephiles said as he shifted his eyes downwards. "I owe them a thing or two from the last time."

"I'm guessing more enemies?" Iris said as she took Winters' hands and held them.

"Yes. Shadow, Silver, and Sonic killed my brother. They are the reason why I had to disappear for awhile to regain my strength." Mephiles said as he remembered the three glowing hedgehogs hitting him and Iblis in their power core.

"It seems that we should do something about this. Nobody likes spoilers."

"But what, exactly?" Mephiles said as he tried to think of something to do. "When we do open the portal, they will already be alarmed to our arrival."

"Maybe as we come out, just us two, we lead them away from the portal. That way, the others can come out and secure Golden City as some sort of operations base?" Iris suggested. "That, or we come out guns blazing. Whatever works."

"Hmm.. leading them away could be too obvious though. Unfortunately, its' the only plan we have. What will be our chances if we do rush out?"

"I don't know." Iris said. "Surprise **was** our number one plan of attack." Then, she had somewhat of another idea. "When we do exit the Flame Core, we can try and direct where we come out. We don't necessarily have to attack Golden City first."

Mephiles gave a curious look. "Is that possible?"

Iris then thought about her friends in the frozen part of Hell. This would work perfectly. She had forgotten that the eldest demon there could bend and control warping between realms. Iris laughed in happiness and some relief.

Mephiles became even more curious and raised his eyes. "Umm.."

Iris stopped and grabbed onto Mephiles' shoulder. "I know that its' possible. I just remembered something that's all."

"Well it must have been a good memory." Mephiles said as he stroked her arm.

"Oh, it was good. Important." Iris said as she gave a smile and let him go. "Anyways, we should talk to our other children. Let them know what's going on."

Mephiles nodded and hugged his son before they left and faded out of Winter's dream.

"Remember, don't tell Sonic and his friends about this."

They continued talking to their other children for the rest of the day. Then they woke up refreshed and were eagerly awaiting for the bloodshed to come.

Now a moonless night, the children were up and about the cities. Thorne quietly snuck out of the house and wandered down the tree lined driveway. He thought about his parents messages and decided that it would be best to meet up with Winter and October to tell them. All three children must have had the same idea because they ran into one another.

"I came to tell you about what mom and dad said to me. I'm guessing they told you all too?" Winter asked as he tried to not get too close to Octobers' fiery wings.

"About how they were to come to us soon, yes." Thorne answered as he twisted a vine in his hand. "I'm not sure about their ways though."

"What do you mean? They will be with us and others should stay out of their way!" October said. "Including our friends. Let them do what they have to."

"I won't tell Sonic and Tails any plans they may have, but I really hope they try and avoid a blood bath with them." Winter said as he nervously thought about his parents coming back, killing people, and his friends killing his parents."

"It's not easy being villains' kids." October sighed. "I wish they would take it easy."

"Well we'll still be a family. Even if..they kill our friends."

They nodded and continued on with their nightly activities.

Iris sat side saddle on Mephiles' lap while Zuxios collected spirit essence from the river. Anazerah was counting the finger bones of all the thieves he'd caught. They were both worried. They had wanted their children to full-heartedly agree with how they were doing things. But the heroes had unfortunately, left a mark. They had had elaborate dreams of destroying the world together as a family. Living amid the inferno they had created. They both loathed the heroes for this.

"I also hate that they sent us here. We should have been there at the moment they hatched. Now we'll never get to see that. Their babyhood is about over as well." Mephiles said, snuggling into her quills. "We almost did it."

"Yes. At least they are alive. I heard Thorne tell me that Shadow wanted them all squashed when they arrived."

"If that bastard had killed them." Mephiles thought on but stopped. No need to get upset over something that didn't happen. He shook his head. "We will personally come after them anyways."

"We will. For now, let's focus on the good things." She said as Mephiles wrapped his darkness tendrils around her.

They watched the gray sky roll by as they held each other and purred.


	17. Chapter 17: Arriving at the City

"Wrap up tightly you guys." Iris stated as she used her claws to cut the hide off of a seal demon. "This seal demons' hide will protect you from the frost. It has special fur that will insulate you."

They nodded as they wrapped themselves in the folds of the hide and pushed forward into the barren, frozen part of the Flame Core. Ice covered the ground in inches. Iris and the hell hounds could walk on the stuff with their claws, Anazerah had a hard time and slid everywhere, Mask Weaver jumped from rock to rock, and Mephiles had turned his feet crystalline and skated along.

"That's innovative." Iris said as she walked next to him.

"What would happen to us if we didn't have this hide?" Mephiles asked as he jumped over a deep rift in the ice.

"Within a few minutes, all our heat would get sapped out of us and we would freeze. We'd be living popsicles."

"Where do they live at?" Zuxios said, starting to race on the ice to keep up.

"The saber tooth demons live at the top of a giant ice berg. They are the last tribe to still have their elder demon."

"Living in such cold climates when most demons cannot handle them is what probably protect them." Mask Weaver said, "plus, they are an ancient anthro species. They know their land."

"Look. There it is." Anazerah said as he pointed his tail at a steep sided glacier.

"There's nothing to grab onto. How Will Anazerah and I get up there?" Mask Weaver said as he frowned and thought.

"I know how." Iris said as she started to climb up the mountain, digging her hands into the sides. Purple crystals formed a ramp and steps up the side.

"Okay that works."

Cautiously approaching the village, the saber tooths came out of the main building made of giant demon bones that had frozen over.

"Why have you come here?" Spoke the chieftess. Glowing white tattoos snaked about her left arm, she wore decorative ice chunks on her shoulders, and had silver bands around her teeth.

"We've come to ask for your alliance. Join our group in destroying the human world. In return, you get your share of the "liberation." Stated Mephiles as he reached a hand forwards.

The chieftess took a few steps back.

"Mephiles you don't ask others for help in such an evil tone." Iris said teasingly, "Won't you please help us kill the world?"

"Well...it would always be a good thing to expand. Hmm..you promise?"

"Of course. We promise." Iris said as she crossed her claws behind her back. It had pained her to ask the more morally sound demons to help, but you do what you must.

_As soon as we warp up there, they will perish. I know their kind. Extinction is sooner than you think._

Mephiles and the others said this and did the same. Knowing full well that the sabertooths were to be used.

Mephiles had also planned to betray the other demons once their usefulness was gone. He wasn't sure about Iris though. She would probably betray Anazerah because he cost her souls, but the hell hounds she had known for awhile. He wasn't sure of Mask Weaver...

As Mephiles thought on, the saber tooth demons believed their lies and took them to their elder. He reared up his head as he looked down at the group below.

"Welcome travelers. I am Ferious, the saber tooths' elder and great grandfather. They must trust you for you to come before me. What is you purpose?"

"They have come for assistance, grandpa. They offer us territory on the Top World in order for us to control where they teleport to."

"That is where you wish to go? It has been so long since we have taken new land. Besides, I think it is time to let in the outside world."

"Then we shall ally?"

"Yes. Now let us go."

"Thank you great Ferious, it was a pleasure to met you." Zuxios said as they carried on.

So now, the saber tooth demons raced alongside the group and they were ready to go into the city.

They hesitated at the city's border. Most had not seen skyscrapers or other demons being used for transportation of goods. It was dimly lit and most demons were wandering the streets, hungry and nervous.

"It sure has changed. No one looks happy here." Zuxios said, hiding behind a bush.

"Where are the nobles? Shouldn't they be out shopping and taking strolls?" Iris questioned as she noticed that anyone who was out was weak.

"Very few demons have remained nobles. Only those who were closest to Nandraina were spared."

"What houses have remained, Zuxios?"

"Garafig, Hitsjin, and Verdant. The most likely to help would be the Garafig house."

"Then let's take refuge there for the time being. The Sinners Ball is close at hand. We can get into the castle that way."

"Sinner's Ball?" Mephiles questioned. "Prostitutes, gambling, and such?"

"Yes. The name is strait forwards."

"Zuxios, can you take us to the house?" Anazerah questioned, feeling more and more out of his comfort zone.

"Certainly. I'm sure they'll host us for the night. Especially if they see you, Iris."

"Me? What's special about me?"

"Although.. left behind, you are still technically in the higher circles."

"That's comforting."

"Let's go!" Zuxios said as he scooped them up on his back.


	18. Chapter 18: Amulet

The mansion was grand. Made of chiseled white quartz and protected by iron fencing, it was something that shouted "not welcome." It had a vast garden in the back containing plants and rabbits from the Top World. The crystal clear fountains spouted water as fish swam around in the ponds.

"Hello?" Zuxios said as a guard came out, pointing his spear at them. "Is Master Bentis home?"

"Who are you people? What do you want?"

"We have come to seek shelter for the night until the Sinner's Ball."

"It's okay Regis, I know Zuxios. I have not met his friends though." Said Master Bentis as he came out of his estate. His five sons came rushing out of the door as they when to the ponds to swim.

The guard let them in as he swung open the heavy gate. Bentis lead them into the drawing room and poured cups of tea from a silver tea set. He took a double look at Iris. Then, he shook his head and asked for deserts to be brought in. Zuxios had started to chat with the master as Mephiles nibbled on a finger cake. Iris had decided to go through the garden for the hell of it. Wandering aimlessly back and forth, she ran her hand along the hedges. Being this close to the castle made her anxious. She could feel her mother's overwhelming insanity from here. Imagine how she would feel if she stayed in the castle for too long...

"Your grasping a rose bush there." Mephiles said as he sat on a stone bench overlooking a pond with a frog fountain.

Iris let go of the bush and shook off the blue droplets of blood from her hand. Crossing her arms, she closed her eyes and stood still.

"What is bothering you?"

"Nothing. I'm just antsy."

Her head started to pound. She needed to do something to distract herself from this energy.

Mephiles stared at her in concentration. What is going on?

Iris jumped into the pond.

Mephiles became startled and rushed to the edge, peering into the waters. Iris tried swimming so she could think about something else. Her head pounded again. This wasn't working! She shot strait out of the water and gave a flustered growl. Maybe music would help. Running upstairs as quickly as she could, she manifested her personal music box. Winding it up, she let it lay on her stomach.

Mephiles found her laying on her back, sopping wet with the music box beside her.

"Are you okay? What are you..?"

"Shhhhh."

"What?"

"Pit."

"Pit?"

Mephiles was really concerned. A pit?

"I'm falling."

"Into the pit?"

"Yes! Let me out!" Iris said as she held onto her head. What was this screaming?! These voices?! Whispering...

death

DEATH

Mephiles ran downstairs, "Can anyone help me?!"

They all ran upstairs, circling Iris as she squirmed on the floor, holding her music box tightly.

"Stay back!" The master growled as he grabbed an ancient amulet and placed it over her forehead. "As long as this stays where it is, she should be fine."

"What happened to her to begin with?" Anazerah questioned, poking her side.

"Her mother's influence must be strong. It's advancing her own mental instability."

"She's turning insane?"

"Without the amulet, she just might listen to the same voices that plaque her mother."

Sitting up slowly, she put a hand to her head and felt where the amulet had embedded itself.

"So that happened, huh? Figures."

"Come on, Let's get ready for the party."

"Alright."

As everyone gussied up, Bentis called for his carriages. The hell hounds, Anazerah, and the sabertooths had to trot alongside them because they were too big to fit inside anyways. The ones who rode in the carriages were Iris, Mephiles, the chieftess, Mask Weaver, and Bentis. The carriage group would be the ones at the actually party while the rest were for backup. It had been awhile since Iris had ridden in a carriage. She had her own back when things were good. She loved the smell of sulfur in the air as they traveled across city to city. It had violet seats and was ornately carved out of the best wood. She listened as the demon horses feet clacked against the rocks.

This was going to be quite the reunion.


	19. Chapter 19: Rememberance

Making sure to cover most of her face with the fan, Iris walked in with Mephiles as Mask Weaver and the chieftess posed as a pair. Master Bentis let the group that were to stay outside carry some barrels so anyone wandering around the castle would think they were his laborers. The main entryway took a right directly into one of the biggest ballrooms. The red stained glass windows flooded the room with bloody light, as the pillars of lava gently flowed down to the floor. Phoenix- like creatures wore tables strapped to their backs with wine and complementary tarot cards. Throughout the whole party, tons of different gambling booths were set up. If she remembered correctly, the more nitty gritty business when down in the back of the ballroom. They started the bidding of demon laborers.

Arm in arm with Mephiles, she slowly made her way across the floor. As to not look suspicious, they gambled with the little nuggets of bronze that they had. They didn't even bother swindling. They had a mission to return home. Approaching the back rooms, they smelled the sickly sweat smells that came from the brothel booths. If you stuck around too long, you could sometimes smell blood. Apparently, they had a long line of customers. Not many demons could fill out there pleasures during their life and this was perfect for them.

"Perhaps Arrion is in there. If any of the others are still around" Iris said to herself. Her brother, Arrion the Lustful, probably couldn't have helped himself. Poor harlots don't know what they're in for if that's the case.

"Arrion? Do you know one of those...body sellers?"

"He's my brother. Second oldest. I'm the first."

Of course, Mask Weaver would get off task and focus more on the fun. Stuck at the roulette wheel, he just couldn't stop.

"You one of those addicts, aren't you?" The chieftess said as she closed her change purse and got off the chair.

"Once I get rolling." He said, waiting for the ball to land on red, "I don't wanna stop!"

"I'm not babysitting you. I'm searching for a door that goes deeper into the castle." She said as she checked the skirts of the ballroom.

Iris found the door that went through the kitchen and connected with the rest of the castle.

"Come on. Get down." She said as she pulled Mephiles down below the counter, waiting for the Phoenix's to refill their glasses and go. They proceeded to enter the hallway.

"This castle is massive."

"With every generation of queens, more gets added to the castle. So far, it's only been two."

"So your great grandmother, then your mom?"

"Yep."

"So what if your mother dies?"

"Very unlikely. But if the Light Cult comes for the third time and succeeds, well... I'm supposed to."

"Will I be king? Like when we took over the mortal realm?"

"No. You will be treated like a peasant, unless I say otherwise. Then you gain noble status. The Flame Core has never had a king. Besides.. females have the power in the Third Circle."

"Well that is definitely different."

"I don't want a hand me down kingdom, though. I'd rather make my own, with you, as a challenge."

Mephiles raised his eyes. "Really? Even if all the ancient demonic power was given to you?"

"I would rather gain it myself." Iris said as she nodded her head. "Besides, I don't play well with others."

"I second that." He said as he put a hand up. "So where to?"

"Up the flights of stairs. There is a hidden door that leads to the portal. It's also in the heart of mother's domain. That, is where I face her."

"Are you sure you can't avoid it?"

"She is already aware of my presence. It's a countdown now."

Passing through the very confusing and winding hallways, Iris had wandered past her room. She wondered if she should peek in.

_It looks like it hasn't been opened in the time that I'd been gone. Is everything still intact?_

Mephiles creaked open the door. Very reluctantly he gazed into the dusty darkness.

"A shame it has lain in ruin."

"It's all still there?"

(Once Upon a December-Anastasia)

Swinging open the door, they walked inside. Her canopy bed frame was smashed but the curtains that hung off of it draped the wooden pile. Her walls were comprised mainly of mirrors that she could once see into, admiring her reflection as she twirled in her dresses. They were blacked out now. Her vanity that sat next to her balcony still had its contents and mirror intact. Sitting on the stool, she picked up her brush and examined it. Then she placed it down and picked up a closed lotus. It opened in the palm of her hand and revealed a gleaming object. It was the little skull quill clip her mother had given her on her ninth birthday. Little diamonds and rubies made it up and when you clip in on, bat wings protrude. She had an idea.

Rummaging through her bureaus, she found but one dress left. Hiding it from Mephiles, she took the makeup and other things and ran into the powder room, giggling. Coming out, she had little purple gems attached to her eyelashes, the clip in her quills, and the poufy purple dress on.

"I'm surprised this still fits me. Well..can you be my mirror?"

"I'm sure even a mirror couldn't do you justice. I can't think of any words."

"I know, I haven't shown you when I'm all dressed up. So, tada."

"I would like to have this dance with you young lady." He said as he bowed and took her hands.

"Alright one dance."

So they swayed and drifted about, going onto the balcony as they finished their dance. Now, it was time to pay Nandraina a visit.

Her mother anxiously stared at the door.


End file.
